Bring Me To Life
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: he's gone… out of my life and I feel torn lost this wasn't what it was like when I met him first, he brought me back to life, to him… My Aibou my partner and now he took my light, my Hikari and has awoken the darkness deep within me… Warning Angst! And is walking dangerously close to puzzleshipping but has NO YOAI! Only what could be interpreted as YOAI NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Bring Me To life

Summary: he's gone… out of my life and I feel torn lost this wasn't what it was like when I met him first, he brought me back to life, to him… My Aibou my partner and now **he **took my light, my Hikari and has awoken the darkness deep within me… Warning Angst! And is walking dangerously close to puzzleshipping but has NO YOAI! Only what could be interpreted as YOAI

Also I don't own YU GI OH! And Bring Me To Life by Evanessance

_**How can you see into my like open doors, breathing you down into my core where I've become so numb….**_

I haven't seen him days, the last time I seen him, he was sacrificed himself for me, but because of my stupidity and determination to win I lost him, I remember meeting him for the first time, he was so small and scared he was vulnerable but he awakened me and for the first time in 3,000 years I felt alive and yet seeing him looking into his eyes, made me feel vulnerable within myself, like he could read my mind…

_**Without A soul, My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it home…**_

I feel like part of my soul is missing, my only light part is gone, and the rest has been buried within the darkness where the only hope I see now is get Yugi and help him find the rest of my soul and bring it back to him, home…

End of chapter1! This songfic is going to be a long one hope you like the first part.


	2. Chapter 2

Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: Just the same as last time folks it'll be the same disclaimer until the end of the songfic!

_**Wake me up, (Wake up me up inside) **_

Something inside my soul has awakened, something deep in the shadows of my heart, the rage I feel towards HIM fuels the darkness, it also fuels the power that slumbers deep within my puzzle, the untapped power that I myself have never been able to tap into until now, the shadows power courses through my blood and now I fear that it is taking over me completely but I don't care now only Aibou can come first and I will do anything to get him back even if I have to give in to this newly awakened power…

_**I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) Save Me (Call My Name and save me from the dark)**_

It's been two weeks since I'd seen my light and now every day is like a dream, my nightmare he's gone and every day I see him even when I am asleep, I see him, Anzu has tried her best to comfort me but she cannot, the shadows have pulled me down in the inner domain of darkness manifested deep within my soul, I now know how Ryou Bakura feels, trapped within his own darkness despite being a good person, I wish Yugi was here, so much his absence leaves a void inside me and nothing but darkness fills it in Anzu, jou and Honda are looking for me, I wanted to be alone but they won't let me, so I climbed up to the roof of Kame Game Shop to clear my head but all I can think about is Yugi! His smile, his puppy dog amethyst eyes and his caring inspiring spirit had keep my soul pure and saved it from this darkness I couldn't hide it any more I screamed thorough my mind link to hoping for a sign….

_**Wake me up (Bid my blood to run) I can't wake (Before I come undone) Save Me (Save Me from the nothing I've become)**_

"Do you know this boy? He was the one your boss had taken from me I want him to know what I do to people who try to stop me or hurt him!" The eye of Horus burned on my head brightly it's light blazed as the shadows came to me, the shadows are my only friends now they abandoned me my "real" friends Jounouchi didn't understand the situation and left Honda soon followed but Anzu, oh Anzu has stayed with me still, she loves me and claims she will love the new me as well but I know she longs for my Hikari as much as I do, her love is wasted on me, she wants the brave strong regal Pharaoh who saved her countless times before but he is gone, this shell remains, I am nothing without him and I find myself in front of this lowly henchman, having failed his master's orders he will surely experience the shadows so why not let his time in the shadow realm mean something? That night after I sat on Kame Game Shop, I realised something, **He** has to pay for taking my light away I took these daggers that I have endowed with shadow magic and I swore that before the darkness takes me over completely will see his blood, and get Aibou back and will save me from what I have become….

End of chapter 2 Please Read and review and I hope you enjoyed reading it the will be more action from now on promise xxx __


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and Bring Me to Life song by evanescence **

_**Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me,**_

Another night, another opportunity to look for **HIM** nothing will stand in my way, Anzu has just called me she just seen…. Yugi! And is waiting at the cliffs for me, I'm coming for you yugi!

Anzu had delayed Yugi long enough for me to see him and as soon as I had seen him the darkness had receeded slightly and I hugged him, nothing felt more right in all of this time being without him was unbearable and I will never leave him again…

What's this? Yugi has just pushed himself off of me and blames me for everything, he also knows what I have been doing to anyone who has stood in my way and is disgusted he's calling me a true being of darkness and wants to duel me Aibou doesn't know how much I've sacrificed for and now he refuses to listen to me…

"What are you waiting for "Pharaoh"? duel me!" This isn't yugi and then I had seen that dreaded sign oh why did he have that horrible thing on his head? It unlocked my inner darkness… and is distancing himself from me please Aibou I need you bring some light back into my life, it hurts me so thinking that I have caused you so much pain but I want you to know I would do anything for you and when you were gone I wanted to move heaven and earth to find you, and I need you more than ever now and you don't even know it….

_**Breathe into me and make me real, Bring Me to life**_

I won the duel naturally but yugi doomed himself again and he was taken again, before he left… he told me that fighting him was a test and that I passed Yugi thinks that I have defeated the darkness in my heart, but I think it will always dwell inside my heart no matter what and now that he's gone I feel dead once more and I need to come back and bring me back to the light….

**A/N taking one chorus out from to move the story in the right direction**

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside, Bring Me To Life**_

I have lying all this time to Yugi's grandfather, he thinks I'm Yugi and I want to correct him but it would probably break his heart, finding out the little grandson he had known and loved was taken and that a strange man has kept his body no he deserves better than that, I will pretend that I am his happy go lucky grandson for now until I get him back not this shell but I swear on his life I shall return Yugi to him and he will never see him in that much danger again, this man if i could even call myself that is empty inside and with the help of these new shadow powers I will find Yugi, and make Dartz pay for every thing he has done, there is nothing inside me except a mission, to save my partner and destroy DARTZ! Guide me shadows and bring me to him….

End of chapter3 this a shorter chapter but it is mostly a filler for the next look into Yami's soul will he be able to control the darkness? OH you'll find out I'm about to summon it! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: Same as always you guys I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Bring me to life by Evanescence, if I did these fanfics would be super special TV shows and 4kids would've never touched them!

_**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love Darling, **_

I have word of where he is, **DARTZ, **he has him, and has attacked the rest of my former friends…

Anzu is still here with me, she the only true friend I have left, I have fallen in love with her, but she cannot love this monster, although he is necessary right now, I worry that he will take over and destroy everything I hold dear including her, my Aibou must come first he is the only concern, the ice surrounding my heart can only melt when Yugi is around but Anzu's love is a comfort to me, I only see Aibou, but Anzu, I love her, and will protect her from what I have become….

_**Only you are the life among the dead….**_

The light of my soul has been ripped from me, I will return him, he saved from the darkness of the puzzle, when he was about to finish it I had a vision, I was still in the darkness, sitting against the stone slabs of my endless labyrinth , resting, I was about to give up when I had seen this blinding light and I had seen this small light defeat the lifeless darkness, he saved me but never said a word until after the puzzle was completed, I have arrived in the Kaiba Corp tower, I lost Kaiba to Dartz, he lost his soul to that wretched thing, because he was too proud to refuse a duel, Anzu and I have arrived at the bottom of the Tower it is time to release the shadows on those who deserve it, Forgive me Anzu….

_**End of chapter 4 sorry you guys but this filler is essential for the LAST! CHAPTERS! So this is short but I will be making the next few chapters longer pinkie swear promise with cherries and Kuribohs on top! Thank for all the support so far!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill I OWN NOTHING! If I did I would be soo rich by now….

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front me….**_

I have reached the top of the tower but he wasn't there, Yugi, listen to me, please try to open your mind, wherever you are I must hear you, I have come for you, and I will fight for you until the very end…

The shadows blinded me to the true massacre that was left behind me Anzu, I am sorry but it was necessary, the lives of those I have just ended were soulless lives they will not be missed, he needs me and nothing will stand in my way now, DARTZ**! SHOW YOURSELF! AND FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SHADOWS, AND IT'S PHARAOH!** Just like that **HE** appeared and with him emerging from the shadows was was-Yugi! My Aibou! Why wasn't he answering my calls in the mind link? all I wanted to know was that he was alright, he would only have to say one. Word. I looked into his eyes, they looked peculiar the bright light within his Violet eyes has dulled and his heart warming smile has disappeared from his face and he hasn't moved since reappearing with Dartz "Now come dear Pharaoh didn't you hear him in your mind?, he certainly couldn't hear you…" "Yami… I waited for you please save me…." Yugi… he's fighting the spell! I cannot believe I couldn't hear him or see him this darkness has blinded me of everything I hold dear, my friends, Anzu, and Yugi….

_**I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything….**_

I have been trapped in both the puzzle and the darkness of the shadows for so long I have lost everything I held dear before, my family, my friends and even my own name, and now with Yugi my eyes are open to my memories , I feel like I've awakened truly for the first time when he is around, although my memories are my priority Yugi has become more than my brother, his the light that dwells within my darkness, and Dartz is dangling Yugi in front of me like a rag doll, If must release Dartz from his life, then so be it….

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul, don't let me die here…**_

I withdrew my daggers and called the shadows, seeing him a puppet to one man's ambition makes me sick to my stomach, I will not lose for Yugi's very well being could be in the balance, this game is like the game I played with Shadi with Anzu, she was his complete puppet and now I fear Yugi has become that very puppet, Anzu is trying to talk some sense in Yugi but I know it's no use I must destroy DARTZ, he is the one with will never see the sun rise again and all I can hear now is Yugi calling to me "Don't let me die here". He is so scared and I won't let you die here, I promise Yugi….

**End of chapter 5! **Almost there folks the battle between the pharaoh and Dartz should be epic! I'm going to be sad when it's finished but I can't wait to write the next the chapter thanks for everyone who supported me and please Review I'd love to hear from you guys! Xxxxxxx__


	6. Final Chapter

**Bring Me to Life**

**Disclaimer: here it is guys, the last disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT MY TWISTED IMAGINATION! **

_**Wake me up (wake me up inside) I can't wake up**_

"This is for you AIBOU! I will not fail you" the shadows are calling me and I have drawn my daggers and Dartz has drawn a staff, the time is now! "Come at me bro, what are you afraid to fight the shadow king?" I know this sounds egotistical but I mustn't show any signs of fear or I will lose, Dartz wanted an vengeful pharaoh, he's got one and only one of us is leaving here alive and this game is one I'm not going to lose, I will not lose my title as King Of Games to the only game that counts, "Duel!"….

**HE **will pay for every second I have been without Aibou and his very afterlife will be nothing but pain and despair, It will be an never ending nightmare from which he will never wake up from, like the one I have been living in for months, as will know how it feels soon enough Dartz forever….

_**(Before I come undone) Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)**_

The battle has started and for while there Dartz had an advantage for some time but when I look over at Anzu and Yugi, I could feel the anger boiling within, I could feel the shadows power coursing through my veins, it's helping me defeat **him**, he keeps calling me "a false king" but that isn't true I will always sacrifice everything for others no matter the cost, even my own sanity and life….

I kicked Dartz away from me, buying myself a few seconds to see Yugi "Yami….wake ..Me...Up… …save. Me…" I will Aibou, and we will leave this place happy and you will be safe again I will never let you fall into this kind of danger ever again, and I hope we will find a way to overcome my inner darkness together….

"ARGHH!" I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me; Yugi has been captured by Dartz, "Pharaoh! You must choose! Kill me and lose your precious Aibou or die!" He thinks he's got me but that's where he's wrong….

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside, Bring Me to Life**_

**He **thought he had me, he thought he bested me, I have I always thought two Yamis are better than one, He has underestimated the powers of the shadows and me…"Pharaoh, take him down, don't worry about me, get rid of him, the world would be better without him…" Oh, Aibou I have him now don't worry everything will alright soon…

"**AAARRRGGGGHHH!" he has lost the shadow game, now Dartz feel the pain I have felt since you had taken him from me,** My soul blazed like my crimson eyes as the powers of the shadows will punish Dartz forever more! The shadows have consumed him, but at what price? My life, my sanity? I shall work with Aibou and Anzu, "Now it's to return Aibou, your grandfather would be so happy to see his old grandson again…" We all walked happily towards the next adventure and the challenges that appear with them…

**The end! That's all folks this is the end of BMTL but not the end of my fanfics! I want to thank everyone who's supported me in this story and just to say I love you CRAZY PEOPLE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME! **

**THANK YOU!**

**DarkspiritYami!**


End file.
